Sueños de verano
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: La jornada de clases llega a su fin y con ello un nuevo ciclo empieza, las famosas vacaciones de verano, la época perfecta para tomar ciertas oportunidades y tomar riesgos en aquello que parece tan lejano.


_¿Saben? Creo que escribir NaruSaku y estar escribiendo algo más a parte de ello me ha retardado un poco jajaja pero parezco máquina cuando puedo(?)  
Diría que solo es eso pero obviamente ciertas responsabilidades :v Pero siempre digo, mejor tarde que nunca._

* * *

 _ **[ Sueños de ve** **rano ]**_

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 _._

–¡Bien! ¡He ganado! –Exclamó Lee, levantándose del piso y alzando un puño hacia el techo, en señal de victoria.

–¿No será demasiada emoción para solo un juego de naipes? –Preguntó Sai.

Resignándose a los hechos, Shikamaru dejó caer su manojo de cartas con el pálido chico imitando su actuar en el interior del círculo que los tres chicos habían formado en el centro de la habitación.

Estaban en plenas vacaciones de verano y en celebración del fin del año escolar, los tres chicos e incluyendo al rubio Uzumaki, tomaron la brillante decisión de salir de viaje un par de días, en compañía también de algunas de sus amigas más cercanas.

Todos se hallaban hospedados en una posada bastante cercana al azulado y cristalino mar, su segunda día allí lo habían pasado turisteando la ciudad donde claro está que para las chicas aquello fue una oportunidad para comprar todos los souvenirs que pudieran y también fue ese momento en el que Naruto desapareció de su vista diciendo que luego los alcanzaría, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y él aún no parecía querer mostrar su rostro por allí una vez más.

Pero mientras ellos se veían distraídos en su juego, Naruto apareció por la puerta sin pasar desapercibido con una enorme sonrisa anclada en el rostro.

Volteando a verlo, Shikamaru comentó. –Creí que ibas a alcanzarnos luego ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo?

–Estaba ocupándome de unos asuntos, cosas mías. –Contestó el rubio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose junto a los demás. –En todo caso, aunque tardé en volver no fueron a buscarme ni nada por el estilo, vaya amigos los que tengo.

–Tú eres el más escandaloso de los cuatro, por lo que no vimos nada fuera de lo normal que te fueras un rato. –Agregó Sai, quien estaba sentado junto al Uzumaki. –Estaba bastante tranquilo antes de que llegaras.

Naruto le dedicó una única mirada de desdén al chico a su lado. –No me esperaba menos viniendo de ti, Sai.

–¿Qué tal si en vez de discutir jugamos otra partida de naipes? –Lee barajaba el mazo de cartas, entusiasmado.

En un intento por detener lo que Lee hacía, Shikamaru interrumpió. –Ya fue bastante juego por hoy, deberíamos irnos a dormir ya.

–No digas eso ¡La noche es joven! Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

–Concuerdo con Shikamaru esta vez, mañana podremos volver a jugar de nuevo si así lo queremos. –Agregó Sai, apoyando la idea del chico Nara.

Frente a las refutaciones de ambos chicos, Lee suspiró derrotado y dejó a un lado las cartas que tenía en sus dedos. –Está bien, ya esperaré a que sea de mañana, no vayan a posponerlo después ¿Eh?

Dejando al fin atrás el famoso juego de cartas que mantenía tan ansioso al chico, apagaron las luces y fue cuestión de segundos para que todos cayesen rendidos sobre sus futones a excepción de Naruto, quien estaba entreteniéndose tecleando en su teléfono en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Estando sumido en el aparato en sus manos, dio un respingo y ahogó un grito de espanto al sentir unos ligeros golpeteos en su hombro. Enseguida volteó su cuerpo para así descubrir que Sai fue quien le hizo pasar tal susto, el pálido chico lo miraba con su clásica y leve sonrisa, recostado boca abajo sobre su futón.

–Así que eras tú. –Aliviado, Naruto dio un corto suspiro. –Me diste el susto de la vida.

–Pues discúlpame por hacer que casi te orines en los pantalones. ¿Vas a decirme ahora qué estuviste haciendo durante toda esta tarde?

–¿Solo te levantaste para preguntarme esto?

–Tengo un poco de curiosidad, llegaste más que contento hace un rato, supongo que ha ocurrido algo bueno ¿No?

Con una risueña risa, acallada en un susurro, Naruto preguntó. –Así que en serio quieres saberlo ¿eh?

Sai hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en afirmación a la pregunta que el rubio Uzumaki le había hecho.

–Corrí por cada sector de la ciudad buscando que fuese digno de un regalo especial.

–¿Un regalo? Es para Sakura ¿No es verdad?

–Así es.

La curiosidad que Sai sentía se disipó casi en su totalidad con tal respuesta. Siendo Naruto, de alguna manera esperaba oír algo más pero por la misma razón, era Naruto, debió haber anticipado que su ausencia tendría que ver con la chica de cabello rosa.

–Llevas diciendo hace semanas que querías comprar algo para ella pero que querías pensarlo bien antes de hacerlo ¿Por qué tanta prisa justo ahora?

–Tengo mis razones para eso. –Respondió el Uzumaki, encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya verás cómo Sakura quedará fascinada con mi regalo, no lo verá venir.

Claro que tenía sus razones, para ser sincero no tenía pensado apresurar sus planes por diversos obstáculos, ya sea por encontrar un regalo que se considerara único y especial o porque no sabía en qué contexto sería adecuado entregarle dicho presente a la chica que lo tenía vuelto loco, pero el viaje vacacional en que todos se habían involucrado lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, casi como la palma de su mano, la imagen de una Sakura con el ánimo por los suelos no lo dejaba en paz, fue ese mismo día en el desayuno con los demás que notó el extraño comportamiento de la Haruno, mientras todos alrededor mantenían una animada y confortable charla, ella mantenía su mirada perdida en su platillo jugando con la comida con el utensilio en mano, sin ganas de nada.

Ese era motivo suficiente, Naruto pensó que quizás darle un pequeño obsequio podría apaciguar las aguas y traerle de vuelta la alegría, incluso con hacerla sonreír por unos minutos le bastaban, que Sakura volviese a mostrar su bonita sonrisa era lo único que quería.

.

–Sakura, ya es de mañana. –Comentó Tenten, dándole leves empujones al cuerpo de la chica quien se rehusaba a levantarse.

Mientras Tenten luchaba por despertar a la pelirosa, Ino entró a la habitación y al ver tal escena preguntó. –¿Aún no se levanta? Creí que la despertarías en cuanto me fuera.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero es que no consigo que se mueva siquiera, es como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

–No digas tonterías. –Ino se hincó junto a la chica de marrones cabellos y fijó su mirada en su amiga aún dormida. –Ya levántate de una vez, Sakura. Vamos a perder gran parte del día si no te despiertas ya.

–Aún es muy temprano… Si lo que quieren es salir pueden hacerlo sin mí.

–No empieces otra vez Sakura, ya estuviste deprimida lo suficiente ayer, no dejes que Sasuke te contagie la amargura y te arruine el viaje.

–Ino tiene razón, deberías salir con nosotras y divertirte por un rato.

–Si tanto quieren que salga lo haré, pero aunque sea déjenme dormir cinco minutos más…

Sakura se hundió una vez más en la comodidad de su futón y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con su cobertor, haciendo a un lado las insistencias de sus dos amigas.

Agotada de la actitud de la pelirosa, Ino la despojó de sus cobijas lanzándolas a un lado de la habitación. –Ya has dormido bastante, ahora mismo te vas a levantar de ahí, te vestirás o me veré obligada a sacarte a arrastras de aquí ¿Ok?

–Ya entendí, tampoco es necesario que te enfades.

Con un poco de esfuerzo tanto Ino como Tenten lograron sacar a Sakura de entre las cuatro paredes y durante el resto del día ambas muchachas intentaron aclarar la mente de Sakura con una serie de actividades, la llevaron a echar un ojo por las tiendas, a caminar por la playa o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese con tal de alegrarla un poco, no es como si no mostrara emoción alguna pero a leguas se veía que algo no andaba bien con ella.A fin de cuentas el día llegó a su fin y aunque lograron sacarle una que otra sonrisa a la pelirosa, no duró demasiado.

El sol una vez más se había desvanecido en la profunda oscuridad, Sakura se hallaba en completa soledad sentada sobre la helada arena, abrazando sus piernas y con la vista fija en el cristalino mar admirando el reflejo de la luna sobre el mismo.

Cuando acordaron realizar este pequeño viaje se había hecho mucha ilusión y no estaba pasándola mal, pero se sentía decepcionada, se suponía que todos irían juntos sin excepciones, en sus recuerdos aún acechaba aquel momento en que todos se reunieron en la estación de tren y como tras unos segundos de espera Naruto les comunicó que el Uchiha cambió de parecer y prefirió no asistir, todo en un mensaje, ni siquiera pudo hacer una llamada, no dio explicaciones pero Sakura sabía muy bien el porqué de su ausencia, Sasuke simplemente no mostró interés, después de todo él era muy reservado, estas cosas no eran su estilo al parecer y se sentía una torpe por haberse ilusionado de poder viajar con él, debió haber imaginado que no querría asistir.

Acabó por volver en sí al sentir una presencia a su lado y al voltear pudo ver cómo Naruto estaba sentado junto a ella, mirándola y sonriéndole.

Sin saber que decirle, Sakura contestó. –Eres bastante más sigiloso de lo que creí ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

–No mucho, te habrías dado cuenta antes si tan solo no tuvieras la cabeza en las nubes.

–No estoy para bromas ¿Para qué has venido en todo caso?

–A hacerte compañía, escuché a las chicas decir que llevabas triste un rato y cuando pregunté por ti me dijeron que saliste a dar una vuelta, así que aquí estoy.

–No estoy triste, lo que oíste seguramente lo has malinterpretado.

–¿Así? ¿Y por qué has estado tan distante estos días? –Naruto no era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien que algo estaba abrumando a la joven, solo quería que fuera ella quien lo reconociese.

–Pues lamento que lo hayas entendido de esa manera, estoy perfectamente bien, solo quería tener un poco de tranquilidad ¿Es eso malo acaso?

–Todo esto es por el idiota de Sasuke ¿No es así? –Concluyó Naruto, al oír aquello el rostro de la joven pareció palidecer.

Espabilando, Sakura se apresuró en responder. –No deberías hablar así de él, es amigo tuyo después de todo.

–Que seamos amigos no tiene nada que ver ¿Entonces no me he equivocado?

–Sí que lo has hecho, Sasuke no tiene nada que ver aquí, solo quería un momento para estar sola.

Se excusó con lo primero que había llegado a su mente, solo faltaba esperar que el rubio Uzumaki se convenciera con sus palabras y se marchase.

–Sakura chan ¿Crees que soy tan tonto para creerme ese pretexto tan barato? –El rubio reía con sutileza. –Vi tu cara ayer cuando supimos que él no vendría.

Sakura guardó silencio, no sabía que otra cosa decirle al Uzumaki, dijese lo que dijese él no desistiría de sus ideas.

–No deberías fijarte mucho en eso, no dejes que Sasuke te contagie su amargura. –Respondió él, esas fueron casi las mismas palabras que Ino le había dedicado esa mañana.

La pelirosa continuó sin emitir palabra alguna, por lo que Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para aquello que hace tanto deseaba realizar.

–Creo que tengo algo que puede quitarte esa mueca que traes en el rostro, solo necesito que cierres los ojos.

–¿Que cierre los ojos? ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Naruto?

–Nada malo, lo prometo Sakura chan. Solo ciérralos.

Sakura lentamente cerró sus ojos aunque estuviese dudando de las intenciones del rubio, no tenía nada que perder por hacerlo y así permaneció, atenta a cualquier sonido por su parte, no oía nada, no se habrá ido y dejado ahí sola ¿No? Más le valía que no.  
Tras unos segundos más de espera, sintió como los dedos de Naruto tomaban con suma delicadeza los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y a su vez, deslizando una especie de pequeño objeto sobre los mismos, sujetándolos sobre su cabeza.

–Listo, ya puedes abrirlos. –Contestó Naruto.

Sakura abrió sus ojos uno a uno, encontrándose con un sonriente Naruto satisfecho por lo que sea que hubiera hecho y recordando lo de hace un momento, tomó su teléfono para así usar la pantalla como espejo.  
Sus ojos se fijaron en una flor de cerezo que traía una pequeña perla en su centro, ahora lo comprendía, lo que Naruto había deslizado entre sus rosados cabellos era un hermoso pasador de cabello.

Desconcertada, Sakura preguntó. –Naruto ¿Qué es esto?

–Creo que es muy fácil saber qué es lo que te di.

–No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero saber es por qué me lo has dado en primer lugar.

–Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte ¿Verdad que logré sacarte una sonrisa? –Ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, Naruto señaló sus propios labios en referencia a los de la pelirosa quien efectivamente, estaba sonriendo.

–No tenías que regalarme algo para intentar hacerme feliz, podrías haber pensado en otra cosa ¿No crees? En vez de gastar tu dinero. –Rió Sakura.

–No importa, ya te dije que es un regalo, hace ya un tiempo que quería darte algo así.

El Uzumaki casi de un salto se levantó de su lugar para luego extenderle su mano a la chica sentada en la arena. –Ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta juntos?

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sakura, un tanto aturdida por la idea del chico.

–Estamos en la playa, sería una estupidez no aprovechar la oportunidad con tan linda vista ¿No? ¿O acaso no quieres estar sola conmigo?

Las palabras del rubio lograron darle un ligero tono rojizo a las mejillas de la pelirosa y con la boca totalmente sellada estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de Naruto, quien sin mucha fuerza la estrechó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Ambos caminaron a las orillas del cristalino mar sin decirse palabra alguna, incluso después de haberla ayudado a levantarse Naruto no soltó su mano y por muy abochornada que se sintiera por ello, Sakura no mostró señales por intentar zafarse de su agarre.

Cansada de aquel silencio, Sakura tomó la palabra. –Gracias por el pasador de cabello, no te lo agradecí antes.

–No me lo agradezcas, la verdad creo que te queda mucho más lindo de lo que pensé.

–E-Ese comentario no era necesario, con un de nada era suficiente. Gracias de todos modos. –Sakura apartó su vista, enfocándola hacia el mar que ascendía y retrocedía lentamente.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción que su comentario había tenido sobre Sakura y sin mucho que decir continuaron con su caminata.

Naruto estaba más que satisfecho, cumplió con aquello que tanto había querido hacer, la idea del regalo la había tenido hace ya un tiempo, estando en casa dando todas fuerzas por concentrarse en sus estudios, pero su madre, Kushina, acabó por desconcentrarlo y durante la conversación que llevaron la escuchó decir algo que para él fue más que interesante.  
Ella le había dicho que si le daba un obsequio a la chica de la que estaba enamorado y que este tuviera una especie de relación con el mar, esa chica correspondería a su amor si se le declaraba tras haberle dado tal presente, las perlas provienen del mar. No sabía si creer en las palabras de su madre pero no tenía nada que perder por intentarlo, pronto vería los resultados de su actuar.

* * *

 _Quizás esta es la primera vez que tardo tanto en actualizar ¿O siempre es así durante el año? la verdad no tengo ni idea XD los días se me pasan volando._  
 _Espero que les haya gustado esta breve historia, se me ocurrió durante mis vacaciones de febrero :"3_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
